1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protective case, and, in particular, to a protective case used on a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
In order to operate a tablet computer, a conventional portable keyboard has a slot disposed thereon, and such that the tablet computer can be inserted into the slot and stand thereon. The drawbacks of this structure lie in that, when the tablet computer is under an external force or the portable keyboard inclines, the tablet computer may possibly incline, fall off from the slot, and topple over. Moreover, the slot on the portable keyboard is designed to be adapted to the tablet computer, so the tablet computer cannot be used along with the portable keyboard and a protective case at the same time.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements, on the basis of which the preset invention is accomplished.